


Fallen Prince

by Hariya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Contracts, Corruption, Deepthroating, Demons, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hariya/pseuds/Hariya
Summary: A lonely prince makes a contract with a demon and is given a taste of the pleasure only a man can give him.[A PWP (with some plot) side story featuring characters from one of my future stories.]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Fallen Prince

“I have something to tell you, my prince,” Freyr murmured into the teen's ear. His voice, always so deep and sonorous, felt like it was resonating through Loras' body. Through tear-soaked eyelashes, the young prince looked up at his newest retainer, someone who had become so dear to him so quickly because he had no one else left, and waited for him to speak. The man ran a hand through the teen's silky blond hair before he continued. “I'm a demon.” He felt the body in his arms flinch, but he kept going before the boy could flee, the words hurriedly tumbling from his mouth. “But I'm the good kind,” he said, knowing it sounded like a lie even before they even left his lips.

“The “good kind”?” Loras asked, disbelief apparent in his clear blue eyes and his furrowed eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I was...” The man paused, looking away dramatically for a few moments before continuing. “I was captivated from the very first moment I saw you.” He ran fingers under the delicate chin and lifted the prince's face upwards. “I saw your loneliness, and I knew I couldn't leave you alone after that.” The honeyed words slid into Loras' ears, sending chills through his body, still caught in the demon's arms. Freyr could say them so easily because they were, after all, true...to some extent.

“But--” Loras' protest was cut off with lips against his in a kiss so fierce it stole even his breath. All coherent thought fled his mind at the warmth of another body against his, the hands caressing him like no one else's had, the arms holding him so tightly in an embrace that promised to never let go. However, even as he began to give himself over to the sensations, it was over as suddenly as it had started, and Freyr pulled away slightly to let Loras breathe, their pants filling what little space there was between them.

The demon looked into the prince's eyes pleadingly. “Please believe me,” he begged, looking like he was about to even fall to his knees if he needed to in order to convince Loras. “I want to stay by your side. I'll never leave you, and I won't have to if you make a contract with me.”

“A contract?” Loras echoed falteringly. He remembered all the cautionary stories he had been told as a child, all warning to never trust a demon, to never make a contract with them, to never listen to a word they said because they were all lies. But how could the words Freyr said so sincerely be lies? He couldn't believe it. Maybe he even chose to refuse to believe it.

“Yes, a contract.” Freyr seemed even embarrassed to say those words, as if he knew full well what reputation demons had with humans, but still, he pressed on. “If you promise to give your soul over to me, we'll be bound forever by an unbreakable contract,” he whispered into Loras' ear, breath tickling the delicate curves before he turned his attentions lower. “It means I'd never have to leave you,” he said, nuzzling against the young prince's neck, pressing soft kisses against the sensitive skin again and again, sending sparks shooting through the prince's body with every touch. “That's all I want: to be with you forever. I don't need to collect your soul to fulfill the contract, just the promise you'll give it to me.” The demon looked into the prince's eyes. “Please.”

Loras knew he shouldn't. Nothing a demon said was to be believed. He knew at least that much. But if he didn't have Freyr, then who did he have?

He thought of Elias, his beloved brother, lying pale amongst the white lilies filling his coffin. He thought of Asmund, his loyal retainer, lying bloody amongst the yellow chrysanthemums blooming in the garden. He thought of all the things he had lost and thought of how losing just one more wouldn't matter.

The prince reached out trembling fingers to touch the demon's cheek, gently caressing his dear Freyr's cheek. How strange that a demon's cheek felt just like a human's beneath his fingertips, he thought before he stretched up to press his lips against the man's. His kiss was hesitant, shy, guilty. He knew he shouldn't, yet he couldn't stop himself. Loras looked up into Freyr's crimson eyes and fell.

Loras' cheeks grow hot as Freyr followed him into his bedroom and locked the door behind them. For some reason, even though the man had been in his room so many times before, this time seemed so much more...intimate. His heartbeat quickened and he tried to hide it, acting like nothing was different from the usual. “So, why did we need to go to my room anyways--” He turned to ask Freyr the question but found the man was suddenly right behind him, and he jumped. “W-why are you so close?” he asked, knowing his cheeks were definitely burning red now if they hadn't been before.

An amused smile crossed the demon's lips. “Well, we couldn't very well just seal the contract right there outside in the garden, now could we?” he said with a chuckle. “Even if it was something you'd enjoy, I'm afraid I'm a little too shy for that.”

“”Seal the contract”? What do you mean by that?” Loras was instantly suspicious. Not only did what the demon was saying make no sense, but he was also acting strangely. Maybe he really shouldn't have trusted a demon after all, no matter how much he proclaimed his love to him. He had promised his soul to Freyr with just a kiss, but maybe he had promised the demon much more than he realized. If Asmund were here, he'd already be lecturing Loras, telling him to be more careful about contracts with demons, with strangers, with...anyone, really.

“You don't know?” Freyr gasped. When his initial shock faded, he nodded. “You're right. You wouldn't have had a chance to.” He laughed, running a hand through his hair. “This is a little embarrassing, but...” A blush crossed his cheeks. “The way we demons seal our contracts is through...um...” The demon paused, hesitating as if he was trying to find the right word. “Well...copulation, with the contract holder.”

“C--!?” Loras felt himself blush right up to his ears. “I-is that even possible between two men!?” he asked, too embarrassed to even just say the word.

Freyr looked into Loras' eyes calmly now. “...yes, it is.” He glanced away, red coloring his cheeks slightly. “It's embarrassing, isn't it?”

“W-well, yeah...”

“But I'm also rather glad we have to seal the contract in this way,” the demon continued shyly, still unable to meet Loras' eyes. “It's embarrassing, but I've always wanted to...do those sorts of things with you.” He took one of the prince's hands in his, nervously toying with the delicate fingers, interlacing them with his own. “I...I think I'm in love with you,” he whispered, not lifting his eyes from their intertwined hands as he lifted them upwards. “Would you kindly accept being embraced by someone like me, even if it's only for a contract?” he asked, pressing his lips against the back of Loras' hand as he spoke.

The breath caught in Loras' throat. To agree would mean giving up so much. Was he really ready to do so? His eyes flickered hesitantly upwards to meet Freyr's intense gaze, and a shiver ran up his spine. He didn't want to let go and be alone again, but he was afraid of what saying yes would mean. He thought of Elias, of Asmund, of what they would think. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. His eyes flickered downwards and he began to pull his hand back. “I'm sorry, that's too much. I--”

Freyr leaned in and kissed him fiercely once again, lips soft yet firm against his all at once. Loras could hardly form a coherent thought, much less speak. A hand slid down through his hair to cup the base of his neck, gently holding him so he couldn't pull away. The prince's knees grew weak, and when Freyr finally released him, he fell against the demon's chest, panting. “Please...” Freyr whispered into his ear. “There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right here, guiding you through every step. I won't leave you all alone.” The words sank into Loras' heart, breaking down what little resistance to the proposition he had left after the kiss, and he trembled in the man's embrace.

“...you promise?”

“I promise.” The demon sealed his vow with another kiss, this one gentle, reassuring. “First, we have to prepare you for what's to come.” Freyr took Loras' hand in his and gently guided it downwards, and the prince blushed when he realized what was happening. However, the demon stopped just before Loras' hand reached its destination. “I don't want to force you to touch me if you don't want to do it yourself, though...” He released Loras' hand, leaving the decision to the prince.

They were both men. The teen knew what lay hidden underneath the man's pants. To reach out and cross even that tiny distance would mean there was no going back. He would be offering himself up to Freyr for the taking. It was something forbidden.

His fingertips trembled as he slowly reached out to brush against the demon's manhood, face flushed. Loras slowly traced the length downwards, trying not to think about what he was touching, yet still acquainting himself with it. Even through the cloth of Freyr's pants, he could tell: it was exceptionally large. He felt a surge of fear and shock course through his body. Was he really prepared for this? As he contemplated this, he felt Freyr's manhood twitch against his hand, growing semi-erect, and he gasped and jumped back in embarrassment, not expecting such a reaction. “You're--!”

“Yes. I'm sorry to scare you like that,” Freyr said, cheeks red. “I couldn't help it. You were so cute, and then you were touching me, so...” He trailed off, but they both knew what he meant.

Loras blushed, but summoning all of the bravery he had, he reached out to touch the bulge in the demon's pants once again, reveling in Freyr's gasp of surprise as his trembling fingers traced the shape. It was massive, straining against the fabric like it was only barely being held back. He realized he was staring, and in his embarrassment, he looked up into Freyr's eyes instead. The breath caught in his throat. Swirling in the darkened crimson eyes was lust, pure lust just for him, something he had never seen before. In spite of himself, his hand kept caressing the demon even as he found himself unable to look away. In Freyr's eyes, he saw his reflection, saw he was the only thing the man was looking at, unlike everyone else in his life. Loras felt a strange stirring within himself that he didn't understand, and he looked away, cheeks growing hot.

“Loras,” Freyr panted, voice deep with desire. “Don't just touch it through my pants,” he said, putting a hand on the blond's. “Take it out for yourself.” Encouraged by the demon's reactions, the prince unzipped the pants that held back Freyr's manhood and slowly drew it out of the man's underwear, letting the length spring forth from its prison, his eyes falling downwards in his excitement to see what he had been caressing for so long.

Loras froze. He did have some sort of an idea of what to expect from what he had felt through the pants, but his imagination had done nothing to prepare him. The cock that fell from the opened zipper was enormous, much longer and thicker than his own, arched proudly upwards, glistening as precum leaked from the tip. He could hardly call it a manhood now he had seen Freyr's cock with his own eyes, so lewd and unashamed. Was he really ready for this? It was petrifying, to say the least, and he could only stare in shock and wonder how it would ever fit inside him. The thought it would tear him in half flitted through his mind, and he shivered in fear. Was it too late to run? He looked up into Freyr's eyes for reassurance, and he found Freyr's lips pressing against his in a gentle kiss.

“There's no need to be scared,” the demon whispered. “I know the size is intimidating, but I'll be right here every step of the way. I won't let you get hurt,” he said, pressing his lips against Loras' again and again. “We'll start slow and get you nice and ready before we do anything,” he murmured, hand cupping the prince's cheek affectionately once again. “So why don't we get started by having you get used to touching me first?”

Loras let himself get swept away by Freyr's words, and he nodded slowly, trying not to glance down at the huge cock between them. If he didn't look, he would be fine, he thought to himself. Tentatively, he reached a hand downwards to touch it. The sensation of skin against skin sent shivers down his spine, shivers that gathered into a ball of heat in his abdomen. It was hot against his palm, and he fought back a moan at imagining that heat against his body. He pressed his face into Freyr's chest, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“You're doing great.” Freyr's voice rumbled deep in his chest and reverberated in Loras' ears, encouraging him to keep going. A hand on his slim shoulders gently pushed him downwards, and the prince complied, sinking to his knees as if lost in a trance. “Open your eyes,” the demon said gently, and Loras obeyed. Freyr's excited cock stood proudly before his eyes, long, thick, immense, and he felt another shiver run through his body at the sight.

“Freyr...” Loras whispered, eyes sliding shut as he fought back a whimper. He wasn't sure if what he felt was fear or apprehension or excitement. “I...”

“You don't have to rush,” Freyr murmured. He rested his hand on the top of Loras' head, a reassuring weight promising the prince he was here, lulling him into a sense of security. However, the man continued, shyly this time. “...do you think you could start with a kiss?”

“A kiss!?” Loras looked up at him in shock. Surely, he didn't mean--?

“Yes, that's right, that's it. Just a kiss to the tip is fine.” Loras wanted to refuse, to say it was too much, to tell Freyr no, but when he saw the loving look in the demon's eyes, he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut again and lowered his head to press his lips against the demon's cock, his fingers holding it in place. He pulled back as soon as he touched it, but the sensation lingered. Some of the precum beading at the tip remained on his lips, and the prince blushed. “How was it?”

“I...don't know,” Loras replied honestly.

“Do you think you could do more?” At a slow nod from the prince, Freyr smiled, a gentle smile that made the desire to please him well up inside Loras.

The young man slid his fingers up and down the long shaft, his caresses hesitant and shy, but at the demon's gentle encouragement, his strokes slowly grew more and more bold. He could feel the pulse just beneath the skin, throbbing against his fingers. So demon bodies worked like human bodies did, Loras idly thought in the back of his mind. Experimentally, he ran his fingers over the head of Freyr's cock, spreading the precum welling up there, and he celebrated when he was rewarded with a soft gasp of pleasure. A smile played over his lips as he looked up at the demon, who was blushing. “Did that feel good?”

Freyr laughed at Loras' question, hand sliding down to cup one of the blond's cheeks affectionately. “It did,” he said, a thumb playing over Loras' wet lips. “Do you think you could do it more?” he asked with that same gentle smile.

“Of course,” Loras said with a smile to match Freyr's. He gladly complied, eyes never leaving Freyr's face as he watched for every little reaction telling him he was doing all the right things, every barely stifled gasp, every twitch of the man's body, every flicker of the long eyelashes over the darkened crimson eyes.

“L-Loras,” the man called, voice breaking the first time he tried to call the prince's name, putting a hand over Loras' to stop him. Loras looked up in confusion. Had he done something wrong? He was sure he had been doing what Freyr had liked, he had been watching so closely to make sure, how could he have messed up-- “Loras,” Freyr called again, this time firmer when he saw the confusion and anxiety flit across the boy's face, waiting until the panicked eyes met his gaze once again. “You're doing great,” he said, running fingers through the silken blond hair before he continued. “I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind...taking me into your mouth.” The demon sounded embarrassed, cheeks red once again at the bold words he had propositioned Loras with.

In his mouth? Slowly, he looked down at the huge cock in his hands. Would it even fit? How would it feel in his mouth, sliding and thrusting against his tongue, pressing against the back of his throat again and again? It was already so hot against his skin. Would it feel even hotter inside him? His heart was pounding out of his chest, and Loras could hardly breathe at the thought of what he was about to do. But somehow, despite the fear and apprehension welling up inside him, he felt a surge of excitement that made his body shiver. Slowly, he leaned down to press the tip of Freyr's cock against his lips once again.

His delicate lips trembled as they slowly parted to let the man's cock in, the wet tip sliding into his mouth easily as he made sure to not scrape his teeth against the widest parts, the head gliding over his tongue, the salty taste of precum letting him know this wasn't a dream. The thick shaft slid into him, the pulse just under the skin throbbing against the insides of his mouth. He whimpered as Freyr brushed against the back of his throat, barely even halfway in. Why? Why didn't he fit? Loras wanted so badly to please the man.

“It's okay,” Freyr said, gently running a hand through the prince's hair. “Just relax your throat,” he whispered, “and it'll go right in. Try it.” Loras tried to do as the demon said, pushing the cock further against the back of his throat as he tried to relax, closing his eyes as he focused on easing the dense tip into a place where cocks weren't meant to go. Bit by bit, the tip slid ever deeper, the shape of the head forcing his throat open to allow Freyr in. Loras moaned at the sensation, so unbearably excited at giving himself up to another man, at letting himself be used like this. His throat squeezed tightly around Freyr's length, eagerly welcoming the man inside. Loras didn't stop until the man was all the way inside, surprising even himself by taking the entire length on his first try.

He looked up at Freyr for approval, tears brimming in his half-lidded eyes. Freyr smiled down at him. “Good job, Loras,” he said, brushing a strand of sweat-soaked hair out of the teen's face. “Now try moving.”

At Freyr's suggestion, Loras moved backwards, feeling the man's cock sliding out of him, slick with his saliva, relishing the feeling of being emptied. When he was so far that the tip was about to pull out of his throat, he moved forwards, feeling the man's cock sliding back down into him, moaning at the feeling of being filled once more. Again and again, he repeated the rhythm, in and out, in and out. It was almost torturous in how pleasurable it felt despite being so simple. He felt the heat gathering in his abdomen growing ever hotter, and he whimpered. Loras was submitting himself to Freyr, and he was so terribly excited.

“Loras...!” Freyr's groan was rough, soaked with desire as he grabbed a handful of the blond hair in a fist. Before the prince could even react, the cock twitched deep in his throat, and suddenly, the demon was coming inside him, semen splashing against the back of his throat. Loras could only give a muffled cry of surprise, Freyr's hand holding him in place so he couldn't escape, and his eyes slid closed as he let it happen, giving himself over to the sensation. Then the cock was sliding out of his throat, still ejaculating, semen splattering on his face in hot splurts. Loras moaned, feeling the viscous fluid trailing down his face in thick trails. He had never expected to ever feel so excited about having a man come on his face, but now he knew he felt only joy from it. His chest heaved with every panted breath. He felt dirty, used. Dazed, Loras looked up into Freyr's eyes and found himself reflected there again.

“Did I...do a good job...?” he asked, the words falling from his mouth. He was surprised he could even still speak, much less form words into a coherent question.

Freyr chuckled. “Very,” he said with a smile, eyes taking in the sight of Loras on his knees before him, semen smeared across his face and lips, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, looking wrecked already just from having a cock in his throat. He wanted to savor it more, but he gently wiped the prince's face off with a handkerchief. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, and the prince wanted a gentleman, after all. He helped Loras onto his feet, and they stood there, looking into one another's eyes for a moment before the demon spoke again. “Do you think you're ready for the next step?”

The prince nodded slightly. That was good enough for the demon to continue.

“Strip for me, Loras,” Freyr said. It took a moment for his mind to register what the demon had said, but as soon as he understood, he complied. First was the coat he wore, one button at a time. Then it was the shirt underneath. Next was the belt, easily undone. His boots, he kicked off easily along with his socks. But his pants... Loras paused. If he were to take his pants off, he would be exposing himself to Freyr. Even though they had already done so much, it was still embarrassing to think about. He blushed, but forced himself to keep going. He unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, grabbed the waistband to pull them down along with his underwear. He cast a glance at Freyr to see what expression he was making.

Freyr seemed to be very interested, crimson eyes darkened with desire as they focused on the prince's body, and only on him. Emboldened by the positive attention, Loras bent over and slid his pants and underwear down over the curve of his ass slowly, revealing his bare skin inch by inch in what he hoped was a tantalizing way. The fabric fell to the floor in a soft thud, and he was naked, exposed, before the demon. His own cock stood erect, dripping with all of the precum that had spilled from the tip without his realizing. Loras fought the urge to cover it with a hand, looking into Freyr's eyes. “Your turn,” he said, throwing his underwear at the demon, voice shaking even though he tried to sound strong.

The man laughed, catching the discarded underwear in one hand, pressing it to his lips before tossing it into a corner. “Make sure you watch it well, then.”

“I will.” Loras sat on the bed, arms crossed over his chest, one leg over the other, trying to seem tough as he traded places with Freyr. Slowly, one button at a time, the demon revealed his well-muscled chest, his broad back as he slid the shirt off his shoulders. His belt clinked as he undid it and dropped it to the floor. The prince watched carefully as the man unbuttoned his pants, slid them down, let them drop to the floor so that he too was standing naked before Loras.

The prince was already well-acquainted with how immense Freyr's cock was, but another wave of intimidation washed over him at seeing it again when the man was fully naked. Despite ejaculating so recently he could still feel its heat inside him, it was standing erect once again. His saliva, mixed with Freyr's semen, made the entire length glisten. The tip was dripping wet, sending lewd thoughts through his mind. As he stared, Loras felt something inside him stirring, filling him with unbearable urges, and he had to look away before he was overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Well? What do you think, Loras?” Freyr asked, a smile playing across his lips. The blond could only nod slowly, once, and the demon laughed. In two strides, he was already before Loras, pushing him down into the sheets, back against the bed. “Glad to see you approve,” he said before leaning down and giving him a kiss. Loras slid his arms around the man's neck as the kiss grew deeper, eyes sliding closed as Freyr's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring inside just like Freyr's hands were exploring his body, tracing over his thighs.

Suddenly, there was a touch between his legs and Loras jumped, shoving the demon back out of reflex. “W-what are you doing?” he asked, fighting to keep the panic out of his voice. He looked down to see Freyr's fingers, dripping wet with some kind of scented oil, the bottle nestled in the sheets beside them, and he felt himself tremble, realizing in an instant what was going on.

“We have to prepare you first,” the demon said, sounding embarrassed. “Sorry it was so sudden. It seemed like you were enjoying the kiss so much, so I thought maybe we could just keep going...” Freyr looked down in shame. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“I...I was just surprised, that's all.” Loras felt his cheeks burning red. He wasn't a child. Of course that was coming next. They were both adults. He should have been expecting it. The shame of reacting like he did pushed the prince to keep going. “Please...continue,” he said, laying down on the bed again, lifting his knees and spreading his legs open wide for Freyr.

“As you wish,” the demon said with a gentle smile, resting a hand beside the blond's head and settling between the young man's slim legs. Loras fought to keep his breathing under control as the wet fingers crept towards his exposed entrance. He was afraid of what would happen when Freyr touched him there. He clung desperately to the man's arm, wanting to look away but unable to do so. He watched as Freyr's fingertips brushed against his entrance, gently spreading the scented oil over the ring of muscle, before one finger slid into him. The prince cried out at the sensation of being violated, burying his face in the demon's arm. It didn't hurt, but he felt a strange sense of pressure as the finger wriggled inside him as if searching for something. His fingernails dug into the soft flesh of the man's arm, but Freyr didn't seem to mind.

Loras winced as the demon's finger kept searching inside him. He wondered what the man was searching for. “What...?” But before he could get his question out, he got his answer. A gentle caress brushed against a certain spot inside him, and then all he could see was white, making him writhe on the sheets, clutching at the man's arm and screaming out Freyr's name. It seemed the demon had found what he had been searching for, and the finger inside Loras pressed mercilessly against that one spot again and again. He could do nothing but cry out senselessly, his virgin mind so susceptible to pleasure. What had been nothing but uncomfortable pressure was now unbearable ecstasy.

And then suddenly, there were already three fingers inside him, all pressing against that one spot, stretching his tight hole open, sliding in and out of him, ever preparing him for more. Loras cried out as waves of pleasure surged through him. His pale thighs clamped down around the man's arm, begging for more yet still trying to hide himself in shame, but the fingers inside him didn't stop. “It feels good when I play with your prostate, doesn't it?” Freyr asked, chuckling when Loras could only whimper and nod, looking up at him with teary eyes, curled up around his arm like a pampered pet seeking comfort from its master. “But there's so much more to come,” he whispered into Loras' ear, breath tickling the delicate skin. “You want something much, _much_ bigger inside you, don't you? Something that'll mess you up, reach all the way inside you, fill you up completely.” Loras nodded again and again, sobbing in joy at every thrust of Freyr's fingers. He would have agreed with anything the man said if it meant he would get more of this ecstasy. The demon smiled down at the prince again, his ever gentle smile torturing Loras. “Then you should know what to say.”

“Please, please fuck me with your huge cock and make me come!” Loras sobbed, the words he didn't even realize he knew falling out from his lips in a lewd plea, his desperate voice echoing against the walls along with the slick sounds of Freyr's fingers inside him.

Freyr laughed, and for a moment, Loras worried he had said the wrong thing, but then Freyr was smiling at him again. “You're going to be the death of me,” he said, shaking his head. “Who taught you to say something so vulgar?” The demon leaned down to kiss him again, swallowing Loras' pleas not to leave him as he pulled his fingers out of the teen's tight entrance, then he was gone again.

“W-wait...! If I said something wrong, I can say something else. Don't leave me,” Loras begged as he sat up, watching Freyr move to the edge of the bed.

“I'm not,” the demon said, turning to smile at the prince. “I promise.” He patted his lap with one hand. “Come here, and I'll show you how much more there'll be.” Hesitantly, Loras obeyed, resting his back against Freyr's chest, straddling the demon's lap, one leg on either side. It was then he realized they were sitting in front of the mirror Elias had given him. He remembered all the times he and Elias had gotten dressed in front of it, all the times his brother had helped him fix his hair, all the times he stood in front of it alone, trying to find any resemblance to the older brother he admired so much. He remembered all the times Asmund gently patted down any stray hairs he had, all the times he smiled at Loras when the teen stared at his own reflection a little too long, all the times he stood beside the prince whenever Loras thought he was alone.

For him to do what they were doing now in front of that same mirror felt strangely dirty, like he was doing something wrong, and the prince refused to look out of embarrassment, instead focusing on the sensation of bare skin against his, the heat of another person so close to him, the cock that slid over the curve of his ass, sliding in slightly between his cheeks, so wet, so hard, so hot, so long. Elias and Asmund weren't here anymore, but Freyr was, he told himself.

Thinking of the man he was straddling, though, he couldn't help but curiously glance up to see what it all looked like in spite of himself. He wanted to see, wanted to see what he and Freyr looked like together, pressed so closely against one another in such an intimate way, the first person to ever touch him so. The mirror before them faithfully reflected everything, just like it always did: every line of their bodies, the prince's disheveled hair, his wet lips, his reddened cheeks, his pert nipples, his flushed skin, his legs spread open wide by Freyr's, his own erect cock, his exposed virgin hole, so eagerly twitching in anticipation of being violated. He hurriedly lowered his gaze shyly, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked. Loras couldn't believe what he had seen, but somehow, it still excited him so.

He couldn't see it in the reflection, but Freyr's cock reminded him it was there every time it rubbed against his ass. The prince gave a soft whimper of desire at the thought of being ravaged by it. Even though he didn't know how it would feel inside him, he couldn't help but imagine the sensation, no matter how embarrassing it was. Loras imagined Freyr's huge cock sliding inside him, roughly thrusting in and out of him as it made him scream in pleasure, searing his insides with its heat as he and Freyr became one, filling him with the same thick semen that had splattered against the back of his throat, a promise he would never be alone again. Loras wanted it all. He moaned at the thought.

Freyr laughed when he saw the teen, already overcome with desire just from imagining what they were about to do. “I see you're excited,” he commented, running fingers down Loras' spine. “But you know, you're about to get the real thing anyways,” the demon said, “ so you won't need to imagine how it'll feel anymore.” The prince swallowed at what Freyr was implying. It was true. He felt his hole twitching in agreement, and he fidgeted impatiently in the man's lap. What should he do next? He didn't want to seem too eager, but he didn't want to wait anymore. As he wondered, Freyr's voice was in his ear again. “Try putting it in yourself,” the man said, as if answering his question. “Lift your hips.” When he complied, Freyr smiled. “Yes, that's it. Hold yourself open for me.”

Loras nodded before sliding a hand down to his slick hole, two of his fingers stretching it open wide. Secretly, he wondered if such a tiny hole really would be able to accept Freyr inside. Three fingers had somehow fit, but that was nothing compared to what he was about to put inside himself. “You're doing good.” The demon's words of encouragement banished the doubts filling his mind. “Now, drop your hips down onto me.” Loras could think of doing nothing but obeying, slowly lowering himself onto the huge cock waiting beneath him. However, when he felt the searing heat of the tip brush against him, he lifted himself back up in shock, a blush spreading across his cheeks. That touch brought him back to reality, and the gravity of what he was about to do hit him. He froze. He was about to take a man inside his most sensitive, most private parts, let a man ravage his virgin hole and make Loras his. What would Elias and Asmund say if they saw him like this...? What if he was making a huge mistake?

“Loras...?” Freyr's concerned voice from behind him snapped him out of his thinking, and he shook his head. Neither of them were here now, and _that_ was his reality. The only one left was the demon he was about to seal a contract with so he would never be lonely again. He shook his head and pushed any unnecessary thoughts away, turning back to what he was doing.

He was ready now. He had to be. Carefully, Loras dropped his hips once more, feeling the tip of Freyr's cock brush against his fingers before it dipped into his hole. The searing heat pressed against him, and this time, he let it in. He tossed his head back and moaned as the tip slid inside him, forcing his virgin hole open wider than any fingers ever could have. He felt the rim of muscle at his entrance stretch beyond its limits as more of the dense tip shoved its way inside him between his fingers, but he pushed himself to keep going. Even as his hole reached its limits, the head of Freyr's cock got still thicker, and he began to realize it wouldn't be able to fit inside his hole, no matter how much he had been stretched beforehand. “It...it's too big,” he gasped. Panic rose up inside him. If the cock didn't fit inside him, they couldn't complete the contract. This scared him more than anything, even more than the idea he might hurt himself. Above all else, he was afraid of disappointing Freyr, the only person he had left at his side.

Faintly, the prince could hear the man behind him saying something, but he didn't dare listen. He couldn't bear it if the man was telling him to stop right now, or if he was telling Loras he didn't want to make the contract after all. Out of desperation, Loras haphazardly shoved himself as hard as he could down on the cock, and he screamed when he felt himself tear open, his once-virgin hole forced open far too wide for its very first time. Through teary eyes, he looked down and saw a few drops of vivid red on his white sheets, proof he had torn. In spite of himself, a joyful laugh bubbled up from inside him. It was proof he had torn, yes, but it was also proof Freyr had taken his virginity, proof he was giving over his innocence to the man, proof they were making a contract so he would never be alone again. Even the most agonizing pain turned to pleasure if it was for Freyr.

“Loras, are you alright!?” Freyr asked, concerned. Such a gentleman, as always. How it warmed Loras' heart.

The prince nodded. “It doesn't hurt,” he lied, putting on a smile for the demon, not wanting to worry him. “How about you?”

Freyr smiled back, relieved at Loras' answer. “It feels amazing.” He rested a hand on the prince's slim hips. “Do you think you can keep going?” The prince nodded again. After tearing himself open for the widest part, Loras was pleasantly surprised to find the rest of Freyr's cock slid easily inside him. However, all too soon, the tip reached its next obstacle, bumping against a ring of muscle deep inside, and the prince froze, unsure of what to do next. Freyr was barely only halfway inside him. Loras was at a loss for what to do, sure the ring of muscle standing in their way wasn't meant to be penetrated, but also sure he didn't want to disappoint the man inside him.

“Relax,” Freyr whispered into Loras' ear from behind, dispelling his concerns with just one word. “Just relax and give yourself over to me,” he said as he gently pushed down on Loras' slim hips. Deep inside him, the tip pressed against the tight ring of muscle, slowly forcing it open like it had forced his entrance open. The thought of something that shouldn't be opened up being violated by a cock excited Loras terribly, and he found himself panting and helping Freyr along. He wanted—no, he _needed_ Freyr so deeply inside him, and he would do anything to make it happen.

Loras tossed his head back and moaned in ecstasy when the man's thick tip finally broke through the tight ring and shoved into him, reaching much farther than he could ever have imagined, plunging into his deepest parts, making them strain to accommodate its girth. He could feel a perverse delight run through his body from being ravished, from feeling something deep inside him give way, breaking. It sent him tumbling over the edge, and his semen splattered pitifully against his pale thighs as he came, screaming in joy, vision exploding into white stars.

The prince panted, looking around in bewilderment when he came down from his high. His chest heaved with every pant as he fell back against the man's body in exhaustion. What had just happened? Had he...just had his first orgasm? Just from Freyr putting his cock inside? He hadn't meant to. Surely such a shameful display of lust sickened the man holding him. Loras was afraid to see what kind of expression he was making, not daring to look up at the mirror or back at the man inside him.

“Congratulations on losing your virginity,” Freyr said with a laugh, pressing his lips to the prince's shoulder in an affectionate kiss when he saw how confused the teen looked. “How does it feel?” he asked, a hand gently rubbing the prince's abdomen teasingly, tracing a line over where he was buried deep inside.

“You're...not disgusted..?” Loras asked timidly.

Genuine surprise crept into Freyr's voice. “Disgusted? Why?”

“I...I just came from you putting your...your cock inside me,” the blond stuttered, the words forced out one at a time through his embarrassment and fear, wincing at just how lewd what he had done sounded once put into words.

He was greeted with another kiss to his lips and another laugh. “Of course not.” His hands traced light circles over Loras' hips. “You just came from me putting my cock inside you.” After a kiss to the nape of Loras' neck, though, Freyr continued. “How could I ever think my beautiful lover doing something so sexy was disgusting?”

Lover? Were they lovers now? Well...he supposed they _were_ doing what lovers did. He blushed at the implications. But beautiful? Sexy? No one had ever called him beautiful before either, much less sexy. He found it hard to believe those words, but he had no time to doubt what Freyr said as the man's fingers tightened on his hips. The demon gently lifted Loras upwards, the cock sliding so far out of him that the prince was afraid the man was thinking of pulling out, the tip catching tantalizingly at his entrance, before slamming him back down, the cock filling him back up in one smooth thrust. He didn't get a chance to savor the sensation, as the man was already lifting his hips back up again for more.

Loras cried out in ecstasy, feeling Freyr's cock sliding in and out of him, forcing his once-virgin entrance to change its shape to allow it in, remolding his body to accept the length in its entirety. It was mind-blowing, far beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He even briefly wondered how he thought he would have been able to live without ever experiencing such a thing, how he could have been experiencing such joy so much sooner. The embarrassingly wanton thoughts only served to excite him further, and he felt himself going mad from it all. His hips moved of their own accord, reveling in how unbelievably deep Freyr reached inside him. The tight rings of muscle that had once refused entry were now gladly receiving his cock, squeezing around the dense tip, the long shaft, every twitch of his body like a kiss to a long-lost lover.

Seeing Loras moving his hips on his own, Freyr slid his hands up to play with the blond's nipples, pinching, squeezing, rubbing, all in time with their hips and the prince screamed at the unexpected pleasure. He never realized he could feel such joy from having his chest played with, but he eagerly accepted it. Every thrust felt like it was stirring him up so deeply inside that even his brain was starting to turn to mush. All he could think about was wanting Freyr deeper, harder, rougher. The sound of each thrust echoed in the room along with his cries, and it only served to make him so much more excited.

He didn't know whether to moan, scream or pant, so he did all three in turns, his hips rocking against Freyr's erratically as he sought more and more pleasure. Even though the demon was so deep inside him, it wasn't enough. He wanted more, more of everything. He knew there was so much more to come, and he didn't want to wait. The cock thrust deep inside him, filling him up and spreading him open, then withdrew, leaving him empty and squeezing down on nothing, only able to anticipate the next thrust. He could feel every pulse of Freyr's cock, promising to shoot more of the man's thick semen into him. He wanted it, he wanted it, he _needed_ it, he would do anything to get it.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror again, a young man in the embrace of a demon. His blond hair just like Elias', his pride and joy that he always kept so neat, was a mess, a tangle of gold that bounced with every thrust of their hips. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black, darkened with arousal, half-lidded under the wet eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed red, almost as red as his kiss-bruised lips. His nipples, a place he had never thought he'd feel pleasure from, were hard, begging for Freyr to touch them more. His legs were open wide, parted to let the demon into his most intimate places. His own cock stood excitedly, dripping precum from the tip, bobbing with every movement of their bodies. Finally, his gaze fell to his entrance, watching the wet ring of muscle stretch open around Freyr's slick cock as it thrust inside him, watching it narrow as the cock slid out of him. “Beautiful” and “sexy,” the man had called him, and somehow, the prince was inclined to agree, studying every line of his body against Freyr's. He saw his face twisting in pleasure, mouth falling open, lips parting to let out another moan when the cock inside him brushed against his prostate yet again. His body writhed joyfully in Freyr's embrace with every touch of his hands, every thrust. Ah, how delightful the proof he was loved, the proof he wasn't alone, the proof he would never be alone again felt, he thought. He felt himself tumbling over the edge of climax, and he let himself fall with a scream.

Again, his semen splattered against his pale thighs and his vision exploded into white stars. However, the rhythm of their hips didn't give him a chance to rest, and he only had a moment's notice when Freyr's cock twitched deep inside him before he was being filled by a searing heat splashing against his insides. Loras screamed again in ecstasy as he realized the demon had reached his climax as well. What he had wanted for so long was finally being given to him, and it drove him crazy. “Yes, yes, come inside me,” he begged. “Fill me up with your come!” Words fell from his lips but he didn't know what he was screaming anymore. All he knew was Freyr's arms were wrapped around him, one around his waist, one across his chest, hand on his shoulder, holding him tightly so he couldn't escape the sensations even if he wanted to, the demon so hot against him both inside and out.

The prince fell weakly back against the man, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Loras could only tiredly watch his reflection in the mirror as Freyr lifted his hips upwards to pull out. Lust welled up inside him once again as he watched the man's spent cock, still so long, still so thick, sliding out of his ravaged entrance with a wet slurp. The semen that had filled him, so unbearably hot and viscous, trailed down the inside of his thighs, proof of their love-making, and Loras trembled in Freyr's embrace, already struck with the desire for more. He stared at his now-empty hole, twitching, dripping wet, so unbearably empty. He touched hesitant fingertips to his entrance as if to see if it really was his own. His fingers rubbed against the rim before sliding inside, pulling himself open this way and that, testing to see just how much he had been stretched, feeling how wet he was inside from Freyr coming inside him.

Where was that spot again? The one the demon kept slamming against, the one that made him see stars... He searched for it just like Freyr had, and he moaned when he found it. Loras had meant to just try it once himself, out of curiosity, but unable to stop himself, he pressed his fingers against that one spot again and again, roughly, just like Freyr had with his cock. The man had changed so much about him just tonight. Before this, he never would have even considered doing something like this, much less with another man. Another man's cock as well, he thought with a blush. He felt himself nearing the edge again, remembering just how Freyr's cock had felt inside him, and he whimpered in anticipation of his next orgasm.

“Now, now, that's enough,” Freyr said, catching Loras' wrist. “It's quite the enjoyable show, but you don't need to play with yourself, you know.” His voice grew dark with lust again. “I'm right here if you want to be fucked some more.” A shudder of joy and anticipation shot through the teen's body at the words.

Loras nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, please, fuck me more,” he begged, all inhibitions gone at the promise of more pleasure.

This only made Freyr laugh again. “It's good to be so honest about what you want, isn't it?” Shivers ran through the prince's body as he nodded, again and again. “Hold yourself open,” he whispered into the teen's ear. Without hesitation, Loras obeyed, his wet fingers stretching his hole open wide once again. “Watch yourself in the mirror.” The prince complied, watching himself in the mirror as Freyr pressed three fingers against his twitching hole, easily sliding them deep inside his overly excited entrance without any resistance. He moaned at the sensation of his prostate being relentlessly attacked, his body twisting helplessly in the demon's embrace.

“F-Freyr, please!” he gasped, clinging to the man's arm, turning his head to press kisses against the man's face, his cheek, his chin, his lips, wherever he could reach, desperately seeking release. But no matter how skillful the demon's fingers were, they were but a paltry replacement for what he _really_ wanted. In their reflections, he could see the fingers thrusting in and out of him, far from what he now knew was the limits of how much he could stretch. This wasn't enough. His hand slid down to grab Freyr's cock again, clumsily rubbing the shaft with his fingers in an attempt to seduce the man. “Please...!”

Freyr laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest against the prince's back as he kissed Loras' temple, his fingers slowly sliding out of the twitching entrance. “Get on top of me,” he said, his voice low and deep.

These were the words the blond was waiting for, and he scrambled up, somehow forcing his body, which seemed to not work anymore, to stand. He blushed at the trembling of his legs, the semen trailing down the inside of his thighs, but still, he found himself hurriedly straddling Freyr, unable to go for long without the heat of the man's body against his. This time, they were facing each other, Freyr smiling kindly at Loras as he settled down, and the prince blushed deeper at the sensation of the demon's cock, huge, hot, rubbing against the sensitive insides of his thighs, pulsing against his own cock. He fought back a whimper at the thought of it being inside him again, feeling his dripping hole twitch, unbearably eager for more. Slowly, his eyes slid down to look, and he swallowed hard, seeing the proud cock that was ready for more, glistening in the light, about to ravage him again. A shiver ran up his spine.

How could he ever imagine living without a cock buried deep inside him again?

“Why don't you put it in all by yourself this time?” Freyr asked, interrupting the prince's thoughts, a smile playing across his lips as he watched Loras staring at his cock.

It sounded like a perfect idea, the prince thought as he hesitantly rose to his knees, holding back a moan as Freyr rubbed against his thighs, his own cock. Loras rested a hand on the demon's shoulder for support before slowly reaching a trembling hand down between his legs to fondle Freyr's cock, still slick from being inside him. It was so hot, feeling like it would burn him if he wasn't careful. Gently, his hand slid over it, caressing the thick shaft, the dense tip, feeling the steady pulse against his palm. A shiver of excitement shot through him. So this was what had been inside him just mere moments ago? It seemed almost impossible. It was so big, so thick, so hard. All of _that_ fit inside of him? Loras marveled at the thought, practically studying the cock in his hand as he thought about it. He even briefly considered jerking the man off once again just so he could see how the semen spurted out with his own eyes, but his twitching insides reminded him he was too impatient to take that time now.

His trembling fingers tried to hold Freyr in place as he began to lower his hips, guiding the man's cock inside himself. He whimpered, the wet tip rubbing between his legs as he tried to find his entrance, brushing past it several times, so torturously close yet so far. Again and again, he tried, but he only succeeding in frustrating himself more, feeling Freyr's cock against him but unable to get it in. Sensing Loras' growing impatience, Freyr gently pressed his lips against the prince's ear. “There's no need to rush, Loras. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.” He smiled up at the boy, and the blond nodded.

Slowly, he lowered his hips once more, still holding Freyr in place. He told himself to calm down. Patiently, patiently, he thought. At long last, though, he found his entrance, and his heart leapt in joy as he carefully pressed the tip against his hole before finally dropping his hips down onto the man. Loras tossed his head back and screamed in ecstasy as Freyr's cock slid into him smoothly, the tip forcing him open easily. This time, his once-virgin hole was ready for the girth, and it eagerly accepted the entire length, stretching open wide to let it in, clinging to and squeezing the hot cock violating him excitedly. He was faintly aware of Freyr kissing his neck, his collarbone, his throat, and he leaned down to kiss the man back, his slim hips sinking ever downward, not stopping until their hips met and Freyr was completely inside. The prince whimpered in pleasure at how full he felt again, how perfectly Freyr filled his emptiness.

“Good job, Loras,” Freyr said, kissing his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, gentle kisses to accompany his praise. Loras felt a strange sense of pride and happiness at the man's words, and he kissed him back contentedly. “Actually, Loras...I do have another request.” The demon looked down, seeming almost embarrassed, before he continued. “I want to see you lose yourself in pleasure when you move on your own.”

“Th-that's...!” Loras blushed at the thought. Sure, he had put it in himself twice already, but moving on his own, like a wanton whore who knew no shame, was too embarrassing for him to even imagine. He was a prince, and he was expected to act like one. He couldn't just...

“It's...it's not only for that,” Freyr hurriedly said, seeing the hesitation on the prince's face. “It's so you can go at your own pace and do it exactly the way you want to. I don't want to hurt you or anything, after all,” he added lightly, but they both knew it was just an excuse to ease the teen's embarrassment.

Loras bit his lip hesitantly, thinking about how wrong this all was, then nodded. If Freyr said it, he would believe him, he thought. Gently, he rested one hand on the man's shoulder once more, feeling it rise and fall with each breath, before he leaned back and put his other hand on Freyr's knee behind him, the warmth reassuring against his palm. Tentatively, he lifted his hips up, feeling the cock slide out of him, just about an inch or so, and just as tentatively, he slowly lowered himself back down, feeling the cock push him open wide again. Slowly, slowly, he reminded himself, even as he felt his body tremble. It wouldn't do to rush and hurt himself in his inexperience. And besides, taking his time was also another way to experience pleasure. Again, he lifted his hips, a little more this time, before he pressed himself back down. This time, his breath caught in his throat as the cock inside him brushed against his prostate.

A soft chuckle reminded him Freyr was watching, and a blush spread across his cheeks. He tried his best not to look up at the man's face. He was sure he would lose all his nerve from embarrassment if he did. Loras focused only on moving his hips, up and down, up and down, forming a sort of rhythm. His body clenched around the cock in time with each thrust, rejoicing each time Freyr brushed against that one spot. Again, and again, and again. The prince couldn't get enough, and before he realized it, he found himself wantonly riding the man, uncontrollably thrusting himself against the cock penetrating him like the kind of whore he been shaming not so long ago. He had meant to go slowly but his hips were greedily moving of their own accord to claim more pleasure. He blushed at the bed creaking beneath their weight with every movement, but he couldn't stop himself.

Moan after moan fell unbidden from his lips, but still, somehow, it felt like something was missing. No matter how hard he pushed himself down against Freyr, it was still no comparison to the way the man had thrust into him before, ravaging him and taking him, letting him know he was there, that Loras wasn't alone, that he wasn't only enjoying things by himself. It wasn't enough to move on his own. It just wasn't the same. “M-move...” His voice broke as the words tumbled from his mouth in a sudden plea. He tried again. “Move, please, Freyr...” he begged, looking up at the man through thick eyelashes wet with tears, even as he kept thrusting himself against the man's cock.

“Are you sure?” Freyr asked, a faint smile playing across his lips. Loras nodded, again and again, and the man's smile widened.

“Yes, please, Freyr...!” he gasped. “Fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can...!”

Freyr's hands took hold of the teen's hips, lovingly caressing them for a moment, before he viciously slammed Loras down on his cock, leaving the prince screaming in joy as he was impaled again and again on the cock within him, nothing at all like the childish motions he had been doing before. Each thrust skillfully slammed against his prostate and shoved into his deepest parts before pulling out and doing the same once more. The bed creaked noisily as if letting them know they were going too roughly and it only served to excite Loras more, like a constant reminder he was being fucked senseless.

The demon roughly forced the prince up and down on his cock, again and again, almost like a sex toy made only to pleasure himself with, and Loras could only cry out wordlessly as things happened to him, body moving eagerly to accept every thrust and clenching in anticipation of the next. His own neglected cock bounced between them, rubbing against their stomachs, but neither of them had the presence of mind to even take care of it, their minds focused only on the cock buried deep inside the prince. The blond wrapped his arms around the man, clutching at his back desperately as he fought to keep a hold on his sanity. He felt like he was being driven crazy by the pleasure, and he loved it, loved letting Freyr fuck him so roughly, loved letting Freyr use him like a toy, loved letting Freyr take total control of him. All of it was too much, and he felt himself tumbling over the edge as he came, splattering both their stomachs and thighs with his semen. Even then, he could feel the man's cock twitching inside him, and he screamed in ecstasy again as he felt Freyr coming, filling him up deep inside once more. His fingernails scratched against the demon's broad back, leaving parallel red trails, as the sensations overwhelmed him and he lost himself in the pleasure, falling limply into Freyr's arms, leaning against the man's chest for support.

When their breathing finally calmed, Freyr gently pressed his lips against Loras' hair, kissing the top of his head, before his hands slid down to grab the slim hips once again. Gently, he lifted them up, guiding the prince up onto his knees and sliding his cock out, smiling when Loras moaned at the sensation. “You're so beautiful,” he murmured, marveling at the body before him, eyes tracing over every last inch of pale skin.

The prince whimpered at the emptiness left inside him with the absence of Freyr's cock once again. Semen dripped from his entrance, trailing down the insides of his thighs, falling in thick drops onto the sheets beneath him, reminding him Freyr wasn't filling him up right now. He slid a hand down his abdomen, thinking of the warmth still left inside him, and slid his other hand over one of his thighs, fingers subconsciously creeping towards his entrance. Despite himself, despite all they had just done, Loras still found himself wanting more, and he blushed at the wanton thought.

Of course, Freyr didn't miss this, and he chuckled. “Do you...still want more?” He laughed when the prince nodded shyly. “It's hard to believe you were a virgin just a little while ago when you're so lewd like this.”

Loras froze. Was that a bad thing? Was Freyr disgusted by this? He bit his lip, fighting back the urge to beg the man not to leave him. If Freyr already hated him, then begging shamelessly surely wouldn't help at all.

Seeing the look on Loras' face made the demon smile. “Silly, you're thinking something completely wrong again, aren't you?” He tenderly lifted the teen's chin up, making Loras look into his eyes. “You know, it's something I _like_ about you.” Like? The word echoed in Loras' mind, even as Freyr continued. “I like how honest your body is for you, even though you're afraid to say what you want in words. I think it's endearing,” he said before leaning in for another kiss, slipping his tongue between the slightly parted lips.

The blond moaned softly as the man's tongue explored the inside of his mouth before playfully tangling with his. “F-Freyr...” he murmured. “Please...” The deep kisses sent shivers down his spine, but they both knew that wasn't what he truly wanted.

“Do you want more?” Freyr asked, smile playing across his lips again.

“Yes, yes!” The words fell from Loras' lips before he could even think about how shameful they were, but he didn't mind. Freyr said it was okay, after all. Anything Freyr said, he would believe.

“Then, get on the bed on all fours.”

The prince blushed at the blunt request, so unexpected and so lewd. “Th-that's...!” He shook his head in embarrassment. No matter how much he wanted it, there was no way he could debase himself that way, exposing himself like an animal waiting to be mated with. His pride as a prince wouldn't let him.

“If you do, I'll fuck you harder than you could ever imagine,” Freyr whispered, pulling him in close to whisper into his ear. The words seemed exceptionally lewd coming from such a gentleman, and what they promised sent an uncontrollable shiver up Loras' spine. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. It was too much, too far. He moaned breathily as the man's fingers crept up to play with his nipples once again, gently rolling them, pinching them, tugging them teasingly. His hole was practically quivering in anticipation, but he couldn't. It was too shameful.

It was too shameful, and yet, as if in a trance, he still found himself crawling onto the bed on all fours, getting down on his elbows and knees, ass raised high in the air, put on display for Freyr to see. Loras blushed, feeling his entrance twitching excitedly in spite of himself.

“How beautiful,” Freyr murmured, eyes carefully studying the prince before him. “Even after being fucked twice, you're still so tight.” He reached fingers up to play with the wet hole, teasingly pulling it open this way and that as Loras tried to stifle his moans. The demon smiled as he saw his semen dripping down the prince's thighs in thick trails, a reminder of what they had been doing just before. “Look, it's twitching so much my semen is starting to come out. Did you really love being fucked that much?” Loras nodded, too embarrassed to speak. “Do you think it's a waste that it's all spilling out right now?” Another embarrassed nod. How cute. Freyr smiled before speaking again, this time, his voice darkened with almost unbearable lust. “Don't worry... You're about to get filled up with a lot more.”

Loras gasped at the pure lust he could hear in the demon's voice. He knew Freyr meant it, and he suddenly felt his hole quivering in excitement, his body already preparing itself, loosening itself and changing shape to be ready to take the man's cock in once again just from his words. Embarrassed, he hurriedly covered himself with one hand, hoping Freyr hadn't seen.

But of course he had, and the demon laughed. “Now, now, don't cover yourself up,” he said, gently taking hold of the teen's wrist and pulling his hand away. “There are no secrets between us, nor is there anything for us to be embarrassed about anymore. We made a contract, didn't we?” Hesitantly, Loras nodded, and he shyly turned his head to peek at the man behind him. “You're so beautiful,” Freyr breathed, hands cupping the teen's ass before gently pulling open the tight entrance with his fingers. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed a kiss against the ring of muscle, and Loras cried out in confusion and pleasure. The demon continued, making his way upwards, planting kisses on the perfectly round ass, the slim hips, up the delicately arched spine, the nape of the prince's neck, curving his body over the precious, fragile one beneath him.

Loras gasped when he felt the man's body envelop his in warmth, trembling at the sensation. His hole twitched, practically dripping in anticipation, knowing what was about to come. The tip of Freyr's cock brushed against his entrance once, giving him the briefest of warnings before forcing its way inside in one smooth thrust, and he screamed, arms buckling beneath him, collapsing to the sheets, hips only held up by the demon inside him.” Yes, yes, yes, yes...!” Loras whimpered, his voice growing higher and higher as he lost himself in pleasure. This was what he had been waiting for, what he had wanted for so long. It was all he could think about. Even before his body could get used to being filled, Freyr was already roughly pulling out and slamming back in, again and again, and the blond could do nothing but let the demon do whatever he wanted to him. Their bodies were pressed together, Freyr's hands on top of his, fingers intertwined. He was being mounted by a superior male, being taken from behind like an animal, being held down and dominated, being mated with whether he wanted it or not, conquered by the cock he had offered himself up to. The idea plunged him into ecstasy as he thought of how rough—maybe even violent—Freyr was being, how this was so unlike the other times, how Freyr was now taking what he wanted the way he wanted it instead of him hesitatingly trying to satisfy the man despite not knowing how to. He rocked his hips erratically against the demon's, trying his best to match the rhythm of each intense thrust with his own, hoping he was making Freyr feel good too.

All at once, the man was inside him, around him, holding him down, cock ravaging him again and again, plunging into his deepest depths, filling him with searing heat before pulling out. Loras' throat was raw from everything they had done, but still, he couldn't stop, whimpering each time the man moved his hips, moaning each time the man thrust into him, screaming each time the man brushed against his prostate. He was going crazy, his mind losing hold of its last shreds of reason. His body was being remade until it wanted to do nothing but serve Freyr, and somehow, he found himself eagerly accepting it, welcoming it, even. The prince sobbed in ecstasy as the man took even his sanity, joyfully offering it up to him, along with anything else he wanted.

Freyr's breath was brushing against his ear, hot and heavy, reminding him he was there, and then suddenly, teeth were sinking into his neck, and Loras screamed as the demon bit down hard on his soft flesh, eyes rolling back into his head at the pleasure that surged through him. He knew what it symbolized: he was being marked as Freyr's property, just as he was staking his claim on Freyr right now. The man was making sure he and everyone who saw knew that Loras was his property, his mate, his lover, his, all his. The thought sent him over the edge and he screamed again as he came, insides clamping down on the cock buried deep inside him, body sinking down onto the sheets limply, semen splattering against his pale thighs and the sheets once again.

But even then, the rhythm of Freyr's hips didn't stop, and Loras could do nothing but moan and let himself be taken. The man's body was pressed down on top of his, and there was nowhere he could escape to, even if he wanted to. The demon's cock kept thrusting into him, pulling out languidly, almost as if to tease him, before slamming back inside in one fierce thrust, filling him up before he even had a chance to feel empty. The bed creaked noisily beneath them, the sound echoing loudly against the walls, assaulting the blond's ears along with his moans and the wet sounds of being fucked. Faintly, he thought about how he wouldn't be able to even sit up tomorrow, much less stand. And yet, he found himself not really minding it so much.

“I'm coming, Loras,” Freyr growled into his ear from behind, cutting through his thoughts, voice thick with pleasure, and Loras nodded again and again.

“Yes, yes...!” he gasped, whimpering at the thought. He wanted the man to fill him—no, he _needed_ the man to fill him with his semen, and as exhausted as he was, his hips began rocking against the man's once again, trying to bring him to completion even one moment faster. His body clenched down around the cock unbelievably deep inside him, acutely missing being filled when Freyr pulled out, and rejoicing when Freyr thrust back in.

Loras screamed in ecstasy, feeling the man's cock twitch right before his efforts were rewarded by semen splattering thickly against his insides, filling him, marking him, claiming the prince as his. He nearly felt himself come again at the sensation. Even though it was the third time, somehow, it was still mind-blowing, still amazing, still the best fucking he had ever gotten.

His hips continued to rock shamelessly against Freyr's, as if to milk the man dry to the last drop, until he finally felt the cock inside him grow still. A gentle hand against his hips held him in place as the demon slowly pulled out, and he moaned as the spent cock inside him rubbed slickly against his overly-sensitive insides. The dense tip caught on his tight hole, as if reluctant to leave, before finally slipping out, leaving a wet trail of semen leaking down his thighs, and Loras cried out softly. He didn't want Freyr to leave, but he knew it was too shameful of a thing to say, so he stayed silent as he and Freyr fell to the bed, exhausted, with the prince wrapped up in the demon's arms.

Loras laughed tiredly, lacing his fingers through Freyr's as he leaned back into the embrace, the man's arms around him, his chest warm against the prince's back, their legs intertwined. Loras was wrecked beyond belief, but another way to look at it was that he was well-loved, he thought to himself with a smile. He had just given his body over to a man, and the man had accepted him, all of him, without hesitation. The proof of that lingered deep inside him. Of course, it was a little sad it was only because of a contract, but still, Loras felt a bit of joy at seeing just how much Freyr wanted to be with him. Happily, the prince rolled over to face the demon, nuzzling into his chest lovingly. Even though he winced at the pain that accompanied his movements, he still felt strangely content about it, a somehow sweet pain that reminded him of what they had just done together, and he smiled in spite of himself. He was an adult now, no longer a child now that he knew the taste only an adult could give him. The thought pleased him.

Freyr smiled back before giving him a kiss, a kiss on his lips, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, a rain of kisses that sent shivers down Loras' spine. Before he even had time to realize what was happening, he already found himself being rolled onto his back with Freyr climbing on top of him once again. “F-Freyr...!?” He fought back a moan as hands roughly caressed his thighs, spreading them open and exposing his entrance once more. “W-what are you doing?”

The demon smiled down at him. “What do you think I'm doing?” A teasing smile played across his lips. “You and I both know exactly what's about to happen,” he said, crimson eyes staring into Loras' blue ones, holding his gaze, not letting him look away. Freyr gave his already-erect cock a few strokes, spreading the precum beading at the tip over his slick shaft, casually showing the teen he was ready again, before pressing its searing heat against the prince's twitching hole.

“W-wait...!” Loras' pleas fell on deaf ears as Freyr pinned his wrists down. Even though his mouth said no, both of them knew he also wanted more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was being warned that this man was dangerous, that all of this was wrong, that he should stop before he fell too far, but all coherent thought faded into excitement as the man brushed against him. With a roll of his hips, the demon slid easily into the prince's eager entrance, and Loras' protests turned into cries of joy. His body accepted the man's cock, already used to the girth, legs spreading open wider to let the man in deeper even as he tried to stop him, the words falling falteringly from his lips as he fought to keep from moaning long enough to get his words out. “N-no, Freyr, I can't! I can't!” he gasped, shaking his head again and again, his disheveled blond hair growing more and more tangled with every movement he made. “Any more and I'll..! I'll break...! Please...!”

Freyr smiled down at the boy beneath him, languorously thrusting in and out, reveling in every cry he made. A prince of a kingdom, spreading his legs for a demon. Fine hair like spun gold now soaked with sweat and tangled from sex, wet eyelashes that fluttered over eyes dark blue from lust like the depths of the abyss he had fallen into, pale cheeks flushed red like he was drunk from all of the pleasure that had been lavished upon him, long-neglected pink nipples hard from being played with and begging to be played with more, delicate skin covered with hickeys that were darkening into bruises, still-erect cock betraying every word falling from Loras' lips, supple thighs open wide to let a man inside. Finally, his gaze fell upon where he and the prince were so intimately connected, the once-virgin entrance strained open wide to accept him, twitching around his cock so deliciously, doing its best to hold on to him even as the blond cried out beneath him. Truly, what a beautiful sight. The way the prince looked beneath him now reminded him of a masterpiece come to life, like a painting someone would make of their own lover at their most intimate, a declaration of their love at its purest that they would never share with the world. The idea he was so obscenely violating that very beauty excited him terribly and he leaned down, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of Loras' ear before speaking. “Surely, you don't think just three times were enough to satisfy me?” the demon purred into the prince's ear. He felt the shudder that ran through the boy's body against his and his smile grew wider.

“I...I can't anymore...” Loras whimpered, fear of what would happen if they continued coloring his eyes as he shook his head again and again, trying to squirm out of the man's grasp.

“Of course you can.” Freyr hooked one arm under a slim knee before pinning both of Loras' wrists down on the bed with one hand. “I'm far from having had enough of your body,” he whispered, his other hand sliding down to caress a pale thigh before he hooked his arm under the other knee. Freyr smiled affectionately down at the prince again as he spoke. “We're a mated pair now, Loras.” He leaned in to kiss the soft kiss-bruised lips once more, forcing the teen's legs open wider as he did so. Their tongues tangled, and he laughed, feeling the prince's body growing limp against his from all of the pleasure overwhelming him. His voice was deep with lust as well when he spoke once more. “I belong to you, and your soul...belongs to me.”

Loras didn't get a chance to reply before Freyr's teasing thrusts suddenly turned rough, slamming into him again and again harshly, not even giving him a chance to form a thought. His body writhed beneath the demon's, unable to escape from the pleasure being forced upon his exhausted body, and he felt his sense of reason being torn away from him, leaving him only able to cry out beneath Freyr as he was being fucked through the mattress, his legs spread wide open, knees hooked over the man's broad shoulders. His hands, freed from Freyr's grasp, could do nothing but helplessly clutch at the man's arms as he was taken for the fourth time in a row. Even though somewhere deep inside of him, he knew this was wrong, his body still rejoiced at the pleasure, knowing each time was better than the last, knowing he was about to be fucked harder than he ever had been before, and moans fell from his lips again and again.

Freyr had said they would be together forever, and this what what lovers did, right? His mind tried to put together a more coherent thought, but failed. But if Freyr said it was alright, and if it was Freyr doing this with him, surely, he had to believe him. After all, he was all Loras had left in the world. Freyr was all he had left, and if he was telling him it was alright, Loras could do nothing but believe him.

And so, he fell.


End file.
